una carta un sentimiento
by agemoniobelen
Summary: dicen que una carta puede decir mas que mil palabras o solo es una superstision? Sofi una chica timida trata de decirle sus sentimientos a su amigo por medio de cartas, ¿sera que todo estar a su favor o en contra?
1. Chapter 1

Una carta un sentimiento

Era una tranquila y hermosa mañana en la ciudad, dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente y hablando una era de cabello rizado de color negro, piel oscura, ojos verdes, la otra chica era de cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanca, y ojos morados

Xx: Tia dijiste que este camino más rápido pero parece que hemos caminado en círculos -dijo, la chica sólo la miraba

Li'lT : cuantas veces te debo decir que no me llames Tia, sí no Li'lT por favor Sofía -dijo cruzándose de brazos

Sofi: y tú sabes que me gusta que me llamen Sofi no Sofía -dijo, en eso ambas se rieron y siguieron caminando, en eso Li'lT recordó algo que le había dicho su amiga.

Li'lT: oye Sofi una pregunta, cuando será que dejes la timidez y le digas Glitch que te gusta? -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, en eso Sofi se empezó a sonrojar

Sofi: a... Bu... Bu... Bueno, cu... Cuando sea el momento quizá? -dijo sonrojada

Li'lT: Sofi será ahora, porque recuerda lo que te dije hace ya 4 años cuando teníamos apenas 11 años de edad, le tienes que decir porque después va a ser peor -dijo mirando a su amiga con seriedad.

Sofi: sí tienes razón *suspiro* y tú cuando le dirás a mi hermanastro que te gusta -pregunto con picardía , Li'lT se sonrojo fuertemente

Li'lT: am. Cuando sea el momento y tenga la valentía de hacerlo -dijo mirando al suelo sonrojada, las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta que una voz las sobre-salto

Xx: que pasó chicas -dijo una voz masculina que ambas reconocen

Li'lT: hola Glitch, que haces aquí -dijo, pero Sofi sólo lo mira con un leve sonrojo.

Glitch: vine aquí porque Leo me invitó a jugar Soccer sabiendo que no me gusta porque hacen trampa y ustedes ? -dijo, Li'lT se sonrojo cuando Glitch nombró a leo el hermanastro de Sofi, las dos chicas se miraron.

Li'lT: es un atajo a mi casa, y así que adiós -dijo agarrando a Sofi del brazo y alejándose de hay, al momento en que las dos chicas salen del parque para dirigirse a casa de Li'lT, Glitch sólo había quedado confundido del sonrojo de Sofi.

Pensamiento de Glitch...

Bueno eso fue raro aunque se que Li'lT se sonrojo por que nombre a Leo, pero no se porque Sofi se sonrojo?

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch...

Glitch se tan método en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Leo estaba detrás de él hasta que...

Leo: Glitch! Despiertaaa ! -dijo gritando, el chico se sobre-salto al escuchar el grito

Glitch: hermano no soy sordo -dijo molesto, Leo solamente se reía.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela...

Las dos chicas caminaban por el corredor camino a su primera clase, cuando llegaron ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que el profesor llegase, Sofi estaba leyendo hasta que vio entrar a Glitch, la chica sentía que su corazón se empieza acelerar aun no quitando la mirada del chico hasta que entró el profesor, ella de una vez guardo su libro

Profesor: bien clase antes de empezar vamos a hacer una actividad, escribiremos una carta –dijo

Xx: para que una carta? -pregunto un chico confundido.

Profesor: es una actividad solamente se la pueden escribir a un amigo, o a la persona que más quieren -dijo sonriendo -pueden empezar a escribir la carta y ponerla en la caja que después de la clase las daré al que va dedicado la carta -añade, en eso los alumnos sacan hojas y lápiz para empezar a escribir la carta, Sofi estaba dudando en quién escribir la carta hasta que decidió hacerla para el chico del que ella se había enamorado, ella empieza a escribir la carta diciendo todo lo que sentía por él hasta que llegó la parte de quién escribió la carta, ella se empezó asustar hasta que decidió dejar esa parte en blanco colocando la carta en la caja, ya cuando todos los alumnos colocaron su carta en la caja empieza la clase de historia.

Ya cuando finaliza la clase el profesor agarra la caja empieza a sacar la carta y leyendo a quién va dedicado la entrega

Profesor: Tia , Vanesa, Daniel, Leonado -dijo entregando las cartas, aunque a Li'lT no le gusto que la llamaran por su nombre pero se sonrojo cuando vio que la carta era del hermanastro de Sofi, al igual que Leo, siguieron llamando a cada alumno hasta que llegó a la carta que Sofi escribió -Glitch está es la tuya -dijo entregándosela, cada alumno recibido una carta, pero Sofi no había recibido una pero a ella no le importó, lo que Sofi quería saber era sí Glitch ya había leído la carta que ella escribió, hasta que sonó la campana del recreo

En el recreo ...

Glitch aún no había leído su carta el, la guardo en su maleta, hasta que llegó Leo.

Leo: oye Glitch no crees que fue raro lo que hizo el profesor? -pregunto.

Glitch: pues sí, y tú se que le escribirte esa carta a Li'lT -dijo con picardía, Leo se sonrojo.

Leo: bu... Bu... Bueno sí pero no me esperaba que ella escribiera esa carta para mí -dijo sonrojado -pero no te diste cuenta de que Sofi no recibió una? -añade

Glitch: alto ella fue la única que no recibió una carta -dijo sorprendido

Leo: no te diste cuenta? -pregunto, Glitch negó con la cabeza.

Con las dos chicas ...

Sofi seguía pensando sí ya Glitch había leído la carta que ella le escribió, pero a la vez sabía que no colocó de quién la había escrito.

Xx: Sofi estas hay o en la luna otra vez? -dijo una voz femenina.

Sofi: que pasó Li'lT -dijo

Li'lT: niña está más distraída que antes -dijo

Sofi: am... Sólo estaba pensando es todo -dijo

Li'lT: seguro de cierta persona que conozco -dijo con picardía

Sofi: soy tan obvia? -pregunto, Li'lT asiente hasta que suena la campana de entrar a clases, a la mitad de la clase Sofi aún seguía pensando sí ya Glitch había leído la carta

Pensamiento de Sofi...

Me pregunto sí ya Glitch leyó la carta, quisiera saber sí yo le gusto desde hace mucho que el me gusta, pero soy muy tímida para decirle me gustaría ser valiente para decirle pero no lo soy, pero creo que fue el destino que hizo que al profesor se le ocurra la actividad de la carta

Fin de pensamiento de Sofi

Mientras Sofi seguía pensando, no percato que la clase había acabado hasta que suena la campana de la salida, haciendo que ella reaccionara.

En casa de Glitch...

Al momento que el chico llegó lo primero que hizo fue encerarse en su habitación, y acostarse en la cama, en eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Xx: hermano estas hay? -dijo una voz masculina que el chico reconoció

Glitch: hola Mo -dijo con una almohada en la cara

Mo: hombre habré la puerta -dijo, el chico se paró de la cama para abrirle la puerta a su amigo.

Glitch: qué pasó?-pregunta

Mo: Glitch hermano cómo te fue en la escuela? -pregunto el chico sólo lo mira

Glitch: bien pero hoy el profesor hizo una actividad muy rara -dijo sentándose, Mo lo miro extrañado

Mo: qué clase de actividad? -pregunto

Glitch: que teníamos que escribir una carta a un amigo y etc., y el profesor lo repartía al final de la clase -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Mo: en serio y tú a quién se la escribiste? -pregunto

Glitch: a un amigo de la escuela -dijo

Mo: y quién te escribió la carta? -pregunto, Glitch sólo lo miraba

Glitch: no lo sé, y no la he leído? -dijo

Mo: entonces léela -dijo

Glitch: de acuerdo -dijo mientras sacaba la carta de su maleta y la empieza a leer

"_Para: Glitch._

_Cuando pienso que estoy sola tú me haces sentir lo contrario, mi corazón late cuando estas a mi lado, siempre estoy hay pero tú no me ves, tú fuiste el único chico que ha logrado que el resto no ha podido, has logrado que me enamorara de ti, te amo con toda mi alma siempre lo he hecho pero he tenido miedo decirte lo que siento por ti"_

Cuando Glitch término de leer la carta sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero a la vez se preguntó quién podría a ver escrito esa carta, en eso Mo lo miraba extrañado.

Mo: oye quién te escribió la carta hermano -dijo mientras le quitaba la carta

Glitch: Mo de vuelve me esa carta! -dijo molesto quitando le la carta pero Mo logró leer parte de la carta.

Mo: hermano parece que tienes una, admiradora -dijo, Glitch sólo se sonrojo

Glitch: me pregunto quién habrá escrito la carta? -dijo mirando la carta

Mo: descuida lo sabrás tarde o temprano, o pudo haberla escrito esa chica que te gusta -dijo con picardía, Glitch se sonrojo más fuerte que antes.

Glitch: CÁLLATE!, no te vuelvo contar nada -dijo sonrojado colocando una almohada en su cara, mientras que Mo sólo se reía

Mo: que puede ser la casualidad de que haya sido Laura -dijo mientras se reía -o sí no la amiguita de Li'lT, cómo era que se llamaba -añadió pensando en el nombre de la chica, en eso Glitch se quita la almohada de la cara y lo mira extrañado

Glitch: hablas de Sofi?, eso lo dudo, hombre ella es demasiado tímida –dijo

Mo: hermano también puede ser que Sofi la pudo haber escrito -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Glitch sólo lo mira.

En casa de Sofi...

La chica aún seguía pensando en Glitch hasta que su hermanastro la saco de sus pensamientos

Leo: Sofi que tienes, casi toda la tarde has estado tan pensativa que ni has almorzado ni probaste la cena? -dijo preocupado

Sofi: no es nada, *suspiro* sólo que no tenía hambre -dijo con la mirada pérdida y arre costando su cabeza en la mesa

Leo: o estas enferma, o estás pensando en un chico? -dijo con picardía

Sofi: QUE!? No claro que no, porque? -dijo sobre-saltada por lo que dijo su hermanastro

Leo: sí, Sofi cómo digas -dijo con una media sonrisa, Sofi se para y se dirige a su habitación encerrándose y acostándose en la cama

Sofi: *suspiro* quisiera saber si ya has leído mi carta –dijo antes de quedarse dormida

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**holi como estan chicos/cas ya se ya se no e actualizado (y tambien otras historias) pero aqui estoy espero que disfruten este cap **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese es propiedad de Harmonix **

**bueno para no aburrir que empiese el cap**

* * *

Una carta un sentimiento

Anteriormente…..

Sofi: no es nada, *suspiro* sólo que no tenía hambre -dijo con la mirada pérdida y arre costando su cabeza en la mesa

Leo: o estas enferma, o estás pensando en un chico? -dijo con picardía

Sofi: QUE!? No claro que no, porque? -dijo sobre-saltada por lo que dijo su hermanastro

Leo: sí, Sofi cómo digas -dijo con una media sonrisa, Sofi se para y se dirige a su habitación encerrándose y acostándose en la cama

Sofi: *suspiro* quisiera saber si ya has leído mi carta –dijo antes de quedarse dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente….

Sofi despierta de su sueño de golpe cuando escucha el despertador, ella se levanta de la cama frotándose los ojos.

Sofi: *bostezo* ¿Qué hora será? –dijo mirando el reloj "5:46 am" – tan temprano es *suspiro* mejor me arreglo –añade empezando a buscar entre su armario algo de ropa, cuando encontró era una falda de color rosa con unas botas de color blanco, y una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, cuando termino de arreglarse sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina.

Leo: hola Sofi –dijo saludando a su hermanastra

Sofi: hola Leo –dijo caminando a la mesa, sentándose en la silla.

Leo: Sofi espero que ahora si vayas a comer -dijo, Sofi solo le frunce el seño

Sofi: descuida Leo, si lo hare –dijo mientras se serbia el desayuno

Mientras tanto en casa de Glitch…

El muchacho ya se había arreglado para ir a la escuela, pero aun en su mente tenía la duda de ¿Quién pudo haber escrito esa carta? Hasta que Mo lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Mo: ¡hombre despierta! –dijo gritando, en eso Glitch se sobresalta.

Glitch:¿Qué ,que paso? –dijo alterado.

Mo: Glitch hermano ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Glitch: nada, estoy bien ¿Por qué? –dijo con una mirada de extrañeza.

Mo: hermano estás demasiado pensativo, ¿estás seguro de que no es nada? –pregunto

Glitch: si, si lo estoy *mira el reloj* rayos voy a llegar tarde a la escuela –dijo antes de salir corriendo, en el camino a la escuela el muchacho se topó con Li´lT, Sofi y Leo –hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –añade acercándose a sus tres amigos.

Leo: que paso Glitch ¿Cómo estas tu? –dijo , en eso Glitch voltea a ver a Sofi, y nota que estaba ¿sonrojada?.

Glitch: am… Sofi… ¿Estás bien? –dijo con extrañeza mirando a la chica

Sofi: si, si estoy bien –dijo bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

Li´lT: am… chicos yo mejor me voy adelantando con Sofi –dijo agarrando a si amiga del brazo y empezando avanzar, ambos chicos solo se miraron entre si

Leo: descuida ayer estuvo peor, Sofi no comió nada en el almuerzo y la cena –dijo, Glitch lo mira extrañado

Glitch: y ¿Por qué no comió nada? –pregunto

Leo: ¿no lo se? Hay veces en que me dice el ¿Por qué? Y otras que no –dijo empezando a caminar

Glitch: ¿eso no tiene sentido Leo? –dijo siguiendo a su amigo

Cuando los dos llegaron a la escuela, vieron que Li´lT y Sofi habían llegado

Leo: hermano creo que las chicas son más rápidas que nosotros –dijo sorprendido, Glitch solo lo miro

Glitch: ya lo creo –dijo

Leo: vamos con ellas –dijo empezando a caminar, Glitch lo iba a seguir hasta que ve llegar a la chica que le robo el corazón (Laura)

Glitch: Leo mejor adelántate, yo ahora voy –dijo

Leo: ¿Por qué, cual es la razón? –dijo con curiosidad deteniendo su paso

Glitch: por esa razón –dijo señalando a Laura

Leo: ¡oh! … en ese caso ve tras ella tigre –dijo con picardía, Glitch solo mira seriamente

Glitch: Leo no empieces –dijo

Leo: perdón igual, yo ya me iba suerte –dijo antes de marcharse, hasta que llego donde estaban su hermanastra y Li´lT

Li'lT: Leo que bien llegaste –dijo abrazándolo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

Sofi: am… Leo si tu llegaste… ¿Dónde está Glitch? –dijo un poco preocupada

Leo: él esta con un asunto –dijo

Sofi: ¿con… con que a… a… asunto? –dijo algo nerviosa

Leo: algo de chicos, no entenderías –dijo antes de caminar al aula de clases

Pensamiento de Sofi….

¿De qué asunto se refiere mi hermanastro?, quisiera decirle a Glitch lo que siento por él, un momento pues claro las cartas, podre decirle lo que siento por él a través de ese medio

Fin de pensamiento de Sofi….

Con Glitch…

El chico se estaba acercando a Laura, sintiendo que su corazón latía por minuto _"ok aquí voy, no sé qué decirle estoy nervioso, voy a intentar decirle un hola" _ pensó, Glitch estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Lauro lo había visto hasta que…

Laura: ¡ah! Hola Glitch –dijo sonriendo, el chico se sobresaltó.

Glitch: a… a… hola Laura –dijo nervioso, en eso la chica lo mira extrañada.

Laura: ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –pregunto

Glitch: yo nervioso por favor -dijo sonriendo, antes de que Laura dijera algo suena la campana de entrar a clases.

Laura: creo que nos vemos luego adiós –dijo antes de marcharse

Glitch: si, si adiós –dijo, cuando ve que la chica se va, el sale corriendo a su aula de clases _"lo arruine, lo arruine soy un idiota cuando trato de hablar con ella" _ pensó él; hasta que llego a su salón a tiempo, cuando entra nota lo de siempre, pero en eso siente que lo observaba, Glitch dirigió su mirada en donde venía esa sensación, nota que Sofi baja la mirada de golpe, Glitch se extrañó y se acerca a ella.

Pensamiento de Sofi…

¿Me pregunto que estuvo haciendo? Ya Sofi contrólate un poco, debió ser por una tarea u otra cosa.

Fin de pensamiento de Sofi…

La chica solo seguía en su discusión mental que no nota a Glitch que se le acercaba.

Glitch: Sofi ¿estás bien? –dijo preocupado, en eso la chica se sobresalto

Sofi: si, si como te dije antes estoy bien –dijo nerviosa

Glitch: ¿estás segura? Entonces ¿porque estas nerviosa? –dijo extrañado, Sofi se colocó pálida

Sofi: no, no estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba

Glitch: Sofi ¿Por qué te estas asustando? –dijo aún más extrañado que antes

Sofi: cla… cla…claro que no –dijo nerviosa, antes de que Glitch dijera una palabra entra el profesor

Profesor: bien clase saquen su cuaderno de matemáticas *mira donde están Sofi y Glitch* caballero en el recreo se sigue besando o hablando con su novia pero ahora no es el momento –dijo, en eso toda el aula volteo en donde estaban los dos chicos, Sofi y Glitch se tornaron de color rojo, mientras que el muchacho regresaba a su puesto, el profesor empezó la clase.

Pensamiento de Glitch…

Genial, simplemente genial ahora todos van a pensar que Sofi y yo estamos saliendo, será más difícil ahora poder decirle lo que siento a Laura

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch….

Mientras que el profesor colocaba los ejercicios en la pizarra, Sofi saca una hoja blanca y un lápiz, para poder escribirle la carta al chico que ella amaba, escribió cada sentimiento que ella le había ocultado durante esos cuatro años de a verlo conocido .

Después de un rato suena la campana del recreo, toda el aula sale menos uno, Sofi se levanta de su puesto con la carta en la mano, y se acerca al puesto de Glitch depositando la carta en su maleta y partiendo fuera del aula de clases

En el recreo….

Sofi caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela aun pensando, el ¿Por qué Glitch no llego con su hermanastro? Hasta que una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

Xx: Sofi deja de estar en la luna –dijo una voz femenina

Sofi: perdón Li´lT, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué Glitch no llego con mi hermanastro? –dijo con un suspiro nostálgico

Li´lT: Sofi ve y habla con él ¿Qué puedes perder con hablar? –dijo, Sofi solo la mira

Sofi: si tienes razón, pero ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él? –dijo bajando la mirada

Li´lT: pero niña, no pienses en eso, solo inténtalo –dijo, Sofi la mira y asiente para luego ir a buscar a Glitch

A mitad de camino, Sofi solo se moría de los en ¿Cómo hablarle? Hasta que se tropezó con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo, cuando Sofi nota con quien se tropezó, se sonroja al ver a Glitch

Sofi: Gli… Glitch, perdón yo no me fije –dijo apenada con la cara completamente roja, el chico solo la mira

Glitch: no, no descuida –dijo ayudándola a pararse, en eso Glitch se extrañó de verla sonrojada –Sofi ¿Por qué estas roja? –añade

Sofi: bu… bueno, yo te… te estaba buscando y Salí corriendo –dijo bajando la mirada, el chico solamente la mira

Glitch: y ¿Por qué me estabas buscando? –dijo extrañado, la chica solo lo miraba

Sofi: a… bueno… es que era para… decirte am… bueno es para saber –la chica no logro terminar por que el muchacho la interrumpe

Glitch: oye Sofi, me lo dices más tarde, ¿me acompañas a buscar mi maleta la deje en el salón? -dijo, Sofi asintió, y ambos parten a buscar la maleta de Glitch, _"genial ahora lo arruine no puedo decirle una palabra sin ponerme nerviosa" _pensó Sofi, a mitad de camino Glitch se estaba preguntando de ¿Qué quería decirle Sofi? –am… Sofi, una pregunta –añade rompiendo ese silencio incómodo.

Sofi: ¿Cuál es la pregunta? –dijo

Glitch: ¿estas enamorada? –dijo con curiosidad, en eso la chica se tornó de rojo

Sofi: am… que no… cla… claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo nerviosa

Glitch: bueno, entonces si no estás enamorada ¿Por qué te pones así? –dijo confundido colocando las manos como escudo, Sofi solo baja la mirada, hasta que llegaron al aula, Glitch entro a buscar su maleta cuando la encuentra empieza a salir –bueno Sofi, ya nos pode –iba diciendo hasta que se resbala y cae encima de Sofi, cuando ambos notan su cercanía Sofi se sonroja fuertemente que antes (por que Glitch estaba encima de ella)

Glitch: Sofi perdón, me resbale y –iba diciendo hasta que noto como estaba vestida la chica, el chico se empezó a sonrojar

Sofi: am… Glitch te po… podrías parar -pregunto nerviosa, el chico solo asintió, antes de levantarse el chico se queda observando a su amiga, y a la vez se da cuenta en cómo estaba vestida, su mirada empezó a descender hasta que llego a la falda rosada de Sofi, Glitch se sonrojo cuando nota que la falda de Sofi estaba levantada mostrando su ropa interior de color negra –Glitch estas … hay –añade nerviosa

Glitch: am… perdón es que …. Ya me paro –dijo sonrojado levantándose y ayudándola a pararse –am… que me dices si nos vamos –dijo sin mirarla, Sofi asintió, y ambos parten al patio central cuando llegan van y se sientan en donde estaban Li'lT y Leo

Leo: hola chicos ¿Dónde se habían metido? Y ¿Por qué están rojos? –dijo extrañado

Glitch: am… no, no solo fuimos a buscar mi maleta, y salimos corriendo para acá –dijo, en eso suena la campana de entrar al aula, al momento de entrar la profesora de lenguaje entra

Profesora: bueno clase saquen sus cuadernos por favor –dijo mientras sacaba los marcadores, Glitch abre su maleta al momento que mira para sacar su cuaderno nota un carta de color rosa la mira extrañado y otra vez esa pregunta vuelve a rondar en su cabeza "quien podrá haber sido, quien me escribió esta carta" pensó

Continuara…..

* * *

espero les alla gustado y actualisare bueno aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye ...;)


	3. Chapter 3

**hola ya se que metarde en actualizar losiento **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese**

**espero que disfruten este cap**

* * *

Una carta un sentimiento 3

Anteriormente…..

Glitch: am… perdón es que …. Ya me paro –dijo sonrojado levantándose y ayudándola a pararse –am… que me dices si nos vamos –dijo sin mirarla, Sofi asintió, y ambos parten al patio central cuando llegan van y se sientan en donde estaban Li'lT y Leo

Leo: hola chicos ¿Dónde se habían metido? Y ¿Por qué están rojos? –dijo extrañado

Glitch: am… no, no solo fuimos a buscar mi maleta, y salimos corriendo para acá –dijo, en eso suena la campana de entrar al aula, al momento de entrar la profesora de lenguaje entra

Profesora: bueno clase saquen sus cuadernos por favor –dijo mientras sacaba los marcadores, Glitch abre su maleta al momento que mira para sacar su cuaderno nota un carta de color rosa la mira extrañado y otra vez esa pregunta vuelve a rondar en su cabeza "quien podrá haber sido, quien me escribió esta carta" pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que terminara la clase de leguaje, todos salen al recreo, Sofi caminaba por el pasillo con Li'lT

Li´lT: cuéntame ¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes a Glitch? –pregunto mirando a su amiga

Sofi: no, no se lo he dicho –dijo bajando la mirada

Li'lT: ¿pero tú fuiste a buscarlo y ambos se vinieron rojos, entonces que paso? –pregunto

Sofi: le iba a decir lo que sentía por él, pero me puse nerviosa y lo arruine, y además me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar maleta y en eso el resbalo sobre mí –dijo poniéndose roja recordando lo que había pasado

Li´lT: ok ¿entonces porque te pones roja? –pregunto confundida

Sofi: porque creo que se me levanto la falda cuando cayó sobre mí –dijo aún más sonrojada

Li´lT: alto, entonces él te vio la –dijo incomoda, Sofi asintió –y ¿le diste una bofetada? –añade

Sofi: no, no se la di, entre en shock porque estaba encima de mi –dijo

Li´lT: Sofi ya cálmate –dijo mirando a su amiga

Sofi: si ya lo se –dijo , en eso ambas jóvenes empiezan a caminar dirigiéndose a su aula antes que la campana sonara –oye Li´lT una pregunta –dijo mirando a su amiga

Li'lT: ¿Cuál pregunta? –dijo mientras seguían caminando

Sofi: ¿vas a venir a dormir esta noche en mi casa?, recuerda que habíamos planeado esta reunión por dos semanas –dijo

Li´lT: obvio que si hable con mis padre y con mi hermana Taye y me dijeron que si –dijo para luego ambas soltar una riza hasta llegar al salón

Con los chicos….

Los dos jóvenes estaban caminando por los casilleros dirigiéndose al aula de clases, hasta que Leo comienza una conversación.

Leo: ok ahora así explícame, ¿Por qué tú y mi hermanastra habían aparecido sonrojados? –pregunto mirando a su amigo, Glitch solo se sonrojo

Glitch: bu… bu… bueno, yo le pedí a Sofi que me –iba diciendo, hasta que Leo lo interrumpe

Leo: oye si te gusta mi hermanastra está bien, no me enojo porque se que no le aras nada malo a ella –dijo

Glitch: Leo, Sofi también es como si fuera mi hermana –dijo

Leo: de ahí se empieza, y además ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja –dijo logrando sonrojar a su amigo

Glitch: ¡LEO! –dijo completamente rojo

Leo: JAJAJA…. Ya olvídalo –dijo –oye ¿vas a venir a dormir a mi casa hoy?, y no te puedes negar que ya me lo habías prometido –añade

Glitch: claro, porque crees que traje otra maleta aparte –dijo en eso los dos empezaron a reírse, antes de llegar al aula

Al momento que entraron se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos antes que llegara el profesor "¿Por qué Leo ahora piensa que me gusta Sofi, ella es mi amiga casi hermana y a mí me gusta es Laura?" pensó Glitch, en eso entra el profesor de física y empieza la clase

De pues de 28 mim….

Profesor: bueno muchachos ya se pueden retirar feliz fin de semana –dijo comenzando a guardar sus marcadores, y libros

Los cuatro amigos salen de la escuela dirigiéndose a la casa de Leo y Sofi, aunque Sofi estaba sorprendida de que Glitch se quedara a dormir con ellos, hasta que llegaron, al momento que entraron los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala

Leo: ok…. Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto

Li´lT: y ¿si mejor jugamos un juego? –dijo

Sofi: ok ¿pero cuál? –pregunta

Glitch: y si jugamos verdad o reto –dijo, todos asintieron, y empiezan a jugar

Li'lT: ok Leo ¿verdad o reto? –pregunta

Leo: verdad –dijo

Li´lT: ok ¿Quién hace la pregunta? –pregunta

Glitch: yo se la hago –dijo –perdona hermano, pero ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? –dijo colocando a su amigo rojo

Leo: me….. me…. me… gusta es Li´lT –dijo tapándose la cara, en cabio Li´lT se sonrojo al saber que Leo sentía lo mismo que ella –me voy a vengar Glitch –añade

Glitch: ok, y ahora ¿Quién le vas a preguntar? –dijo, Leo solo lo miraba con una sonrisa

Leo: ¿verdad o reto? Glitch –dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa, mientras que el muchacho se congelo

Glitch: am… ¿pues …. Reto? –dijo, en eso nota que Li'lT se le acerco a Leo susurrándole algo al oído agrandando más su sonrisa

Leo: ok, hermano te reto a que beses a Sofi en los labios ¿Por cuánto era? –pregunto mirando a Li´lT

Li´lT: por 30 minutos –dijo riendo, tano Glitch como Sofi se sonrojaron, Glitch se acercó a Sofi para cumplir su reto, la chica sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, hasta que sintió unos labios contra los de ella

Pensamiento de Sofi…

¡DIOS MIO ES COMO UN SUEÑO! Lastima que sea solo un reto

Fin de pensamiento de Sofi…

Aun ambos seguían en el beso, pero sin querer Sofi mueve un poco sus labios, empezando ambos a jugar con estos intensificando mas de lo que se trataba de un simple reto

Leo: Li'lT ¿ya les decimos que ya paso el tiempo? –pregunto

Li´lT: dales otros 5 minutos –dijo, Leo solo la miro extrañado y se acerca a ella

Leo: ¿Por qué? Solo dime ¿ por qué? y ya –pregunto

Li'lT: solo no le digas a Sofi que te dije –dijo, Leo asiente –es que Sofi está enamorada de Glitch desde hace ya 4 años –dijo

Leo: con razón se sonroja y se preocupaba en donde estaría –dijo susurrando –Li´lT enserio hay que decirles que el tiempo acabo, o se van a exceder –añade

Li´lT: ok, chicos ya termino el tiempo –dijo pero ambos no la escuchan, y aún seguían besándose –chicos ya , por favor ya paso el tiempo –dijo, Sofi si la logro oír, cuando ella se separó medio centímetro de los labios de Glitch, el susodicho se pega más a ella, sorprendiendo a Sofi

Leo: Li´lT creo que hay que ser drásticos –dijo en eso ambos parten a la cocina, mientras que Sofi tratada de separarse de su "amigo" pero fue un intento fallido, Sofi no pudo resistir más abrazándolo por el cuello pegándose más a él, mientras que Glitch la abrazo por la cintura, hasta que sintieron que alguien los mojo

Glitch/Sofi: ¿Por qué nos mojaron? –dijeron a la vez

Leo: fue lo único, se excedieron con los 30 minutos –dijo logrando sonrojar a ambos, siguieron jugando hasta llegar a la hora de dormir los cuatro subieron, Sofi y Li'lT entraron en la alcoba de puerta rosa (cuarto de Sofi), mientras que los chicos entraron en la alcoba de puerta azul (cuarto de Leo)

Con las chicas…..

Sofi: ¿Por qué hicieron ese reto? Estoy muy roja –dijo mirando a su amiga

Li´lT: en mi punto de vista, parecías disfrutarlo que él, te allá besado –dijo

Sofi: bueno en parte sí, pero ¿no sé si yo gustare? –dijo

Li'lT: Sofi acaso no te diste cuenta, tú tratabas de deshacer el beso pero él no te lo permitió –dijo

Sofi: es verdad –dijo con las mejillas rojas, en eso ambas se empezaron a reír

Con los chicos…

Glitch: ¿Por qué lo tuviste que hacer? –dijo

Leo: ¿hacer qué? –pregunto

Glitch: ponerme ese reto de besar a Sofi –dijo un poco sonrojado

Leo: como tú preguntándome quien me gustaba –dijo –pero se notaba que te gusto hacerlo –dijo con picardía

Glitch: Leo ya por favor –dijo ocultando la cara entre sus manos

Leo: dilo ya te está gustando Sofi, y no quería decirte esto –dijo

Glitch: ¿Qué, que cosa? –pregunto

Leo: pase por la biblioteca de la escuela con Juan para buscar un libro para el ensayo, y ambos vimos a Laura besándose con un chico de otra aula –dijo –lo siento hermano parece que la chica que te gusta ya tiene novio –añade

Glitch: ¿Qué? –dijo sintiendo que su corazón se rompía por la mitad

Leo: hermano si quieres un abrazo dímelo –dijo preocupado mirando la cara de su amigo

Glitch: no, solo no es nada –dijo deprimido

Leo: ¿seguro? –pregunto, el chico solo asintió

Glitch: solo que estoy algo deprimido Laura me gusta desde hace 2 años cuando llego al cole –dijo mirando cabizbajo

Leo: oye ¿qué tienes en la mano? –pregunto mirando la carta que su amigo tenia

Glitch: esta carta que apareció en mi mochila ayer apareció una en mi casillero la misma letra que la del mismo día cuando el profesor nos hizo hacer esa actividad –dijo

Leo: ¿puedo verla? –pregunto

Glitch: claro –dijo entregándole la carta, cuando Leo miro la carta de una vez reconoce la letra

Leo: momento yo sé de quién es esta letra –dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo

Glitch: ¿enserio de quién? –pregunto

Leo: espera –dijo tomando un cuaderno rosa y abriéndolo colocándolo en la cama

Glitch: es la misma letra pero ¿de quién es el cuaderno? –pregunto

Leo: es de Sofi –dijo sonriendo, Glitch se quedó sin palabras sorprendido "ok Mo tenía razón" pensó el –te diré algo y creo que Li´lT me matara –Añade

Glitch: ¿Por qué? –pregunto

Leo: porque Li´lT me dijo que Sofi le gustas, en otras palabras esta enamorada de ti –dijo, Glitch solo se sonrojo

Pensamiento de Glitch…

Ok no sabía que yo le gustaba a Sofi bueno aunque explica los nervios y los sonrojos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de mí, y porque no me lo dijo? Bueno aunque a Laura que ella me gustaba

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch…

Glitch: una pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo ella yo le empecé a gustar? –pregunto

Leo: pue en lo que me dijo Li´lT fue hace 4 años atrás cuando teníamos 11 años –dijo

Glitch: ella ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? –pregunto

Leo: ¿no se? –dijo en eso mira el reloj –ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir –añade para ambos ir a sus sacos de dormir, Leo estaba profundamente dormido pero Glitch no le pegaba el sueño aun en su mente no podía creer que su amiga casi hermana estaba enamorada de el

Continuara….

* * *

holi espero que les alla gutado

les mando un abrazo y mil y un disculpas por la tardanza

oki aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye


End file.
